Troublesome Woman
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [ShikaIno Oneshot] Contains SPOILERS for Naruto Shippuden CHAPTER 613! Shikamaru and Ino seek comfort in each other after a irrevocable tragedy... Some inner dialogue and sweet/sad moments.


**A/N: WARNING: **_This contains __**SPOILERS**__ for Naruto Shippuden **Chapter 613**...so if you're not up to this and don't want to ruin yourself... _**DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC.**

_Okay so... I've been meaning to write a fanfic for ShikaIno for a while, since I do adore them. So this is obviously a oneshot that takes place after that horrible incident in the recent manga chapters. Just an idea I thought of... I read a few other fics that talked about this event... so I figured I'd write one as well! It will be sad but touching and cute, so I do hope you enjoy._

**Original:** 01/07/13

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

ShikamaruxIno

**Troublesome Woman**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

_"It's been too long... I really miss your voice, dad. Your warm embraces, and inspiring display of intelligence that I lacked. This house that I have now... it's incredibly lonely and doesn't feel like a home. After the war ended, my happiness felt empty. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see you again... Even if only for a few moments. If there really is such a thing as Heaven, I hope you are watching me with those kinds blue eyes that I memorized... and that I'll be able to look back into when my time comes. I know I can't be miserable forever...because you'd scold me. But I think you should know how much I love you, and that you were truly a great father to me. I promise on the life that you gave me, it will never be forgotten. Your daughter always, Ino."_

The blonde kunoichi sighed weakly as she recalled a letter she'd written to her father the first month she'd been back. She'd been writing him frequently from that time on, knowing that she could never send them, nor would he ever read them. There were too many times where she found herself hysterically crying, but thankfully, and unfortunately, someone would always be there to share the _same_ pain...

Settled outside on the wrap-around-porch of an apartment sat Yamanaka Ino with a young man, immersed in his own thoughts, beside her. The air around them was crisp, the autumn season wrapping it's colorful limbs around the pair. In a quiet voice, Ino addressed her friend. "Hey Shikamaru...?"

"Hmm?" the ninja drawled, not turning to look at her. He was sitting with one leg resting on his knee, hands folded in his lap, eyes fixated on the giant moon peering back at them from the translucent skies. _No clouds tonight_, he thought.

"Do you think they're up there together?" It was a childish question, but she knew he was used to it. Ino had been asking similar questions like this to only him... Only satisfied with his answers.

"Probably. They were best friends after all."

Ino smiled ruefully, dangling her legs over the ledge of the wood. They'd been sitting there for quite some time, idly talking and falling into lapsing silence. It'd been routine for them ever since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War... They went back to Konoha and, feeling misplaced, sought comfort in each other's company.

It was decided that they would live together by the Godaime, because Ino refused to stay with anyone else. Haruno Sakura had been the first option, but she couldn't get through to Ino... She didn't know her like the Nara genius did. At first, neither of them could sleep. And if they did, nightmares would haunt them into the early hours of the morning. Both of them were comforted by their teammate and best friend, Akimichi Chouji, but even he could not fill the darkness in their hearts. _The emptiness..._

After endless fits of hysteria, Ino found herself in Shikamaru's arms one night. Within a few weeks of living together, he'd taken the liberty of crawling into her bed and awkwardly embracing her. He told her that she was troublesome and that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she stopped crying. After the initial shock and continuing sobs, the blonde had finally tired herself out and fallen asleep. It was that first night, out of many, that both of them had a peaceful sleep...

And the two of them, since then, hadn't slept apart; it was the only way they were able to relax. None of their friends, except Chouji, knew of their secret... And the two fatherless shinobi preferred it that way.

"It's getting cold out, huh Shikamaru?"

"Hn. Troublesome...you always take the blankets." The brunette smirked and lowered his head from the sky to look at his companion. His brown eyes were playful, a look Ino thought she'd never see from her lazy teammate.

"Hey—don't look at me like that! Maybe if you laid closer to me, we could share the warmth and I wouldn't need all the blankets!" Ino exclaimed, pouting. Then for good measure, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Shikamaru chuckled, then stood up. He stuck his hand out, impatiently waiting for Ino to take it. She glanced up at him, smiled, and then grasped his hand as he pulled her up in the same motion. Without letting go of her hand, he led her through the wooden sliding doors and into the room where they had gotten a large sized bed. He stopped in the middle of the bedroom as she looked at him incredulously.

"It's not that late—are you tired or something?" the blonde inquired, curious at his actions.

"Aren't you cold?" he simply asked.

"Well—I guess so. But—" Ino started, but then was quickly cut off.

"Just change," he stated, and then the brunette disappeared into the bathroom.

She huffed and then muttered "Troublesome", a word she'd picked up from the brunette himself, before obliging to his orders. It was easy to change into her nightgown since she wasn't dressed for a mission. Neither of them had gone on missions in months; for fear of their psyche, as Tsunade-sama had put it. For now, it didn't affect Ino much... she was feeling better each day that she spent with the lazy ninja she shared a house with.

Without bothering to check if she was done changing, Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom. "Ready?" He asked as an afterthought.

"It doesn't count if you ask that when you're already here," Ino commented. In just shorts, his muscular torso and chest made her blush. Though he was just basked in moonlight, it was quite dreamy... She was used to the image before her, but lately, their relationship had started to feel different.

She watched as he turned the covers down and climbed into the bed, raising his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"N—Nothing!" she stammered, and then mentally cursed herself for looking like a fool. She crawled under the blankets next to him, watching his brown eyes watch her.

The turquoise irises filled with uncertainty, as gold peered through them. "Come here," he said. Ino flinched, then let a smile grace her lips. _I guess he wants to share the warmth tonight, _she thought happily.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her slender figure and sighed contently into her hair. "This is my favorite part of the day."

"What? Sleeping?"

"Tch—no," he said dryly. After some silence, he spoke the real reason. "Being this close to you, you troublesome woman."

Ino dropped her mouth open. _This is exactly what I mean by our relationship feeling different! _She stopped her thoughts and voiced them aloud. "Wh—Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I told you before that I'd protect you...and I swore it on your father's grave. I promised him... Why are _you_ asking 'why', huh?" The brunette picked his head up and pushed Ino's body from his so he could observe her expression. Shikamaru blinked. There were tears in her eyes, and her nose and cheeks were reddening. _What a pain, she's crying! _Turquoise eyes brimmed with salty water, but before they fell, Shikamaru let his instincts take over. He placed his lips against hers, and kissed _hard_.

The blonde gasped against his mouth, taken aback without a chance to comprehend the situation as well as she'd have liked to. _But then again, what was so hard to grasp about a kiss?_, she asked herself. This lazy ninja that had been sleeping beside her for months, the one that calmed her fears and soothed her broken heart, was the only one that she would want a kiss from!

Just as she was about to return it, he placed a space between their lips. He grinned at her, the blush on her cheeks spreading around her whole face. "Are you still cold?"

"No," Ino squeaked. Then she couldn't help but laugh, feeling less embarrassed. "I think my father would be pleased... you're doing a great job, Shikamaru. Now kiss me." The last sentence was bold, and the space between them vanished.

Shikamaru felt heat rise under his skin at her sudden attack. "Don't be greedy, you troublesome woman," he said between kisses. Though he just felt smiling kisses mixed with tears reply, and gave up.

_Dad... I guess I fell in love with someone exactly like mom, huh? But don't laugh at me, I'm not scared of her like you were scared of mom. Hey Dad, tell Inoichi that I'll protect his little girl...even if it's a pain. It's a promise..._

And the kisses they shared led to another peaceful night. But this time...with dreams of their fathers telling them to be happy... Together.

* * *

**A/N: **_FIN. I'll probably write more about them... I just didn't feel like making this super long by going into crazy details like I usually do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think... we need more ShikaIno fics :P._


End file.
